Worlds Intertwined
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Alone and lost Kalia stumbles in a world of darkness, her light of hope may just be in a certain red-haired soul reeper. But could he find his salvation in her. RenjixOC
1. Part 1

_Author's Notes: Story requested by my friend Lightning-Alchemist-Rini with using her OC Kalia. _

_Kalia's character: A young woman of age 19 is attending university, studying to be a teacher. She witnessed her mother be killed by a hollow while she hid in a cabinet when she was 6 years old. After that her father, who would often beat her, raised her until finally one day she was taken into foster care. She has black hair, draping to just past the shoulders but often wears it up in a high ponytail. Due to her traumatized childhood, she developed a large white streak of hair going from section of her bangs down one side of her hair all the way to the end in the back. While in foster care, she met Kisuke Urahara, who she became really close. Eventually in time she found herself being sent to another foster home, which ended up being Kisuke's. Not long after moving to Urahara's shop, Kalia found herself being adopted by the man, taking on his last name. He was now like an Uncle or brother to her legally. After graduating from high school, she moved away from Urahara's to the university dorm, but still returns 'home' for visits._

**Worlds Intertwined**

Part 1

Mid tern break, a time where university took a break from studies, which meant the school was cleared out from all students. With that, Kalia Urahara was going to have to stay with her adopted brother/uncle. She loved the man who adopted her a few years back, preventing her from being bounced between foster homes. Living with Kisuke Urahara gave her a sense of stability and allowed her to actually accumulate personal possession. But often enough the man drove her nuts. He would purposely provoke her into getting mad, which often resulted in her storming away to clear her head. The worse part of those times was he always seemed quite amused by it. Tessai Tsukabishi, who also lived with the man, would often suggest for her not to let the 'boss' get under her skin so easily, but that was easier said than done. Kisuke, she figured, was trying to teach her something, but was always cryptic in his methods, which she had yet to figure out what his angle was. However, the teasing would lessen when his talking cat friend was around, who would disappear for months on end.

As Kalia grabbed her books, getting ready to head off, from the Campus for the next two weeks, she couldn't help but be reminded about the last time she stayed at home. A strange tall young man, with orange spiky hair, and a short girl with black hair surprised her when he was sitting at Kisuke's. The three seemed to know something she didn't and the moment she'd enter the room, they would cease talking and Kisuke would jump to a total different topic, confusing the boy. But she knew not to intervene, being taught not to get in the way when Kisuke was conducting business.

"Hey!" called one of Kalia's classmates.

Kalia turned to her friend and politely waved. This woman annoyed her, always wanting to be a study buddy. It was as if this woman was purposely trying to become her friend. "Hi, Keiko," Kalia answered. "I figured you would have been long gone by now."

"I was just about to leave when I saw you. So what's your plans for the break?" she asked in an annoying cheerful voice.

Kalia fought back rolling her eyes. "Probably help Kisuke around the store and do my assignments."

"What is with you and that guy?" Keiko suddenly asked, cheeriness dropping. "He's sooo creepy and yet you hang out with him. He literally creeps me out with his wooden sandals and strange looking hat."

Kalia's eyes narrowed. "I don't care what you think. That man took me in when no one else would. He's actually my legal adopted brother/uncle. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't insult my family like that!"

Keiko stepped back. "No freaking wonder no one wants to hang out with you. You're always snapping at others."

Kalia shook her head. "Like I really care. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to get back to Kisuke before he begins to wonder about me."

Turning away, Kalia heft her book bag over shoulder and rushed off the property of the university before Keiko could speak anymore. She continued, not looking back until reaching the closest bus stop. She was grateful for the bus stop being so close. The only hard part was she had to transfer to a different bus to get to Urahara's Shop. Kisuke lived at one end of Karakura Town while she went to university at the opposite end. The total trip was an hour and a half before finally reaching her destination.

Getting off the bus, she rolled her eyes at the sight of the two kids who lived at Urahara's, sweeping just outside the shop, which was a normal routine for them. Sometimes they were just as annoying as Kisuke. With a deep breath, she began to make her way towards the shop. She opened her mouth to speak when that one voice she was dreading to hear suddenly filled her ears.

"Well look who has come home!" he said in a teasing voice.

Biting back a groan, she looked at him. "Hello Kisuke. Guess you're cheery as usual. So what sort of torment you going to give me this time?"

He immediately swung out his fan. "Now, what ever are you talking about?" he teased. "I would never do such a thing."

That did it! Dropping her bag to the ground, she immediately went charging at Kisuke. He stood there, eyes hidden from view because the hat, still as a statue, eyes closed. He could feel her coming towards him but he wasn't going to stop her. He did often tease her, but it was to try and teach her that eventually she would come upon someone she never seen before and he had to prepare her for that day. He already knew what actually killed her mother and though Kalia saw the beast kill the older woman the young girl never knew what it was. Kisuke had yet the heart to tell her. Though after that day, she never could see any such monsters until a few years ago when she began to see ghosts.

Seeing the man wasn't moving, caused her anger to flare up even more. He was an arrogant ass a lot. Clenching her fist, she lifted her hand, intending to crack him one on the side of his face. Perhaps then that would make him think twice.

"You'll never learn," he whispered, remaining still. His hand lifted, catching her fist in a three quarter swing.

With a gasp, her hand stopped dead in its tracks. She could see his hand holding hers with ease, not even flexing to hold her strength back. Not one single muscle was tense, holding her fist back. And her swing was hard.

Beneath his hat, his eyes opened, the shadow from the hat, sent his eyes into giving an eerie feeling. She literally had no idea how truly strong he was or that he could actually sense she was going to attack him before she even realized she was going to. He had trained her in how to defend herself in case she was back into a corner, but never once did he reveal his true strength.

He stared at her for a moment. "If only you could control that anger," he answered quietly, completely serious. "Then we'd be getting somewhere. There are forces at work throughout this town and yet you're more concerned to my teasing efforts. Kalia, it's time for you to get your priorities straight."

She couldn't believe it. He was actually admitting to his continuous taunting. "What the hell are you talking about?" she hissed, still trying to get past his hand to punch him. "I have my priorities straight. To become a teacher."

"That's not what I mean." In his other hand, was still his fan, but it was loosely draped at his side. "You need to prepare yourself for what lays ahead and your anger will just get you into trouble. There are things you need to be ready for that are not normal."

Hearing him speak of her anger, made her furious. Lifting her foot, she intended to crack him in the leg, but before she could even muster to move close to his leg, the fan fell as he caught her ankle easily. She could feel his hand against her ankle and yet his hand was very gentle against her and he was able to hold her leg back.

"Kisuke," the talking black cat said. "Perhaps you should stop speaking to her in riddles. She's not like Ichigo."

Kalia had no idea the cat was behind Kisuke watching the entire time. She wondered how long 'he' was there. Was Yoruichi there the entire time before she got off the bus, or did 'he' only just arrived?

Kisuke released both her hand and leg. "Yoruichi, you never let me have any fun." He knelt to the ground, picking up his discarded fan before looking to Kalia once again. He hoped to keep her busy while Ichigo and his friends were inside. A member of the Soul Society was staying with him and she had no idea who he was. And that was the reason for this little 'exercise'.

This was not the time for her to meet a Soul Reaper, though with latest issue, he had a feeling she would meet one really soon. He had hoped to prepare better than what she already was, but at least she knew how to defend herself, but was sure to keep his teachings to a minimal so not to reveal his true identity.

"Kisuke, I have a matter, which needs to be discussed," Yoruichi said, getting his attention. Yoruichi knew Kalia wasn't aware of the paranormal activities that went on in Kisuke's shop.

Hearing the cat speak, Kalia felt her anger bubble again. "You're always doing something secretive!" she yelled. "I'm not a child anymore! Do you think I can't handle it!"

Immediately turning away before Kisuke could speak, she ran from the shop, leaving her books on the ground. She didn't bother to notice the man sigh in frustration or him asking on the two kids to pick up her things and take them inside. She was too consumed with rage to see anything past the fact of where she was going so she didn't get hurt.

She continued running until reaching a park. It was a peaceful park and with the sunset glow above her, the park had a regal look to it. One would think the park was the safest place in town, but in reality it wasn't. There were a lot of thugs and other bad people around and they often came out at night.

Needing to take a breather, Kalia walked over to the playground, taking a seat on one of the swings and slowly began swinging, with her feet dragging into the dirt. She slid her shoes off, allowing her feet to curl into the sand under the swing.

She was angry with herself for allowing the man to piss her off but she was also angry for him always speaking in riddles. Yoruichi was right he had to stop. She was a grown woman. She could handle whatever secret he possessed. Even Yoruichi seemed to know something.

"He makes me so mad!" she growled in frustration. "What the hell is he keeping from me!"

Looking up to the evening sky a soft hum reached her ears. Lowering her head, her eyes suddenly became glassed over. Her feet stopped playing in the sand as her body stopped moving the swing back and forth. The sound was very enthralling. Standing up to leave, she stepped away from the swing, forgetting her shoes and socks. Her entire body was moving against a force unknown to her.

With each few meters, the soft humming became louder and louder until finally reaching a nearby alleyway across the street from the park. At the end of the alley stood a woman wearing a purple traditional Manchurian style qipao with beige pants. She had long dark green teal hair going down her back.

Kalia stopped just in front of the woman who gave her a sly smile. "Hello, my pretty. I guess you have fallen pray to my web." She lifted her arms, getting ready to pull Kalia towards her as her mouth opened, revealing two fangs. The woman was going to kill Kalia by sucking her life force.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" shouted a voice.

The woman snapped back just in time to dodge an attack from a 6-part segmented blade. On the other end of the blade was a Soul Reaper with red hair tied up in a high ponytail, causing his hair to look very unruly. Kalia's body collapsed to the ground. The spell against her was beginning to fade and she began to slowly regain her senses.

The woman snarled. "You just disrupted my evening meal."

"Evening meal?" Renji lifted a brow. "Killing a defenceless human is not an evening meal."

The woman shrugged. "Believe whatever you will. But you're in my way!"

Renji could see the woman was about to attack, but with the flick of his wrist, he snapped his Zabimaru in her direction again, forcing her away further away from her latest near victim. The before him was a Bount, which he had already dealt with a few others and they were now targeting humans, which was supposed to be forbidden.

She snarled once again. "You're really pissing me off Soul Reaper!" At the same time another Soul Reaper turned the corner and he had a large sword strapped his back. The every second he saw her, he pulled his sword off his back, the wrapping around his sword gave away.

He looked to the ground, seeing Kalia. "Damn! Kalia!"

"Ichigo. You know her?" asked Renji as he kept his blade poised in the Bount's direction.

"She's Urahara's adopted sister/niece. Renji get her out of here while I deal with this."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Renji snapped, baring his fist to the teen.

The Bount decided to use this to her advantaged and attacked. The spell was fully dissolved as Kalia looked around seeing she wasn't in the park anymore.

"What's going on?" she asked herself. "How did I get here?"

"Take this!" the Bount woman yelled, drawing Kalia's attention, as she snapped her weapon towards Renji, which happened to be her puppet.

Kalia looked up to see the teal haired woman aiming for her. Her body tensed up as fear gripped her heart, eyes going as big as saucers. A dignify scream rang throughout the alleyway. Ichigo jumped in, blocking the Bount's attack while Renji dove down grabbing the young woman, pulling her away from the Bount. Her screaming was cut off when he grabbed her.

Kalia looked to the man who just pushed her and her heart literally skipped a beat. His fire engine red hair was gorgeous to the eyes. But who was he? "Wh…who are you?" she whispered.

Renji looked at the woman. "You can see me?" he asked baffled for the moment.

"Of course I can see you," she snapped, anger gripping her heart once again. "Do you think I'm…" she never had the chance to finish as the sounds of a body slamming into a wall were heard.

"Ichigo!" Renji lifted his head.

Ichigo? That was the name of the teenager who often visited Kisuke. Kalia slowly turned her head to see the orange hair kid she'd seen several times in recent weeks at Kisuke's shop. It was him!

The Bount woman turned her attention on Renji and Kalia. "Now, time for my meal!" she taunted with an evil grin, licking her lips. "I can't wait to taste the fresh soul of a human."

"Fresh Soul?" Kalia blinked. What did that mean? Fear gripped her heart once again, forgetting her anger about what the red head had just asked.

Renji stood keeping his body in front of Kalia. He had no idea Kisuke had adopted the human. He knew of the two kids he was raising but not of the young woman. And what did Ichigo mean by sister/niece? It just didn't make any sense.

"You're not having her!" Renji snapped, clenching his fist while the other held his Zanpakuto. "You'll just have to deal with me."

"Perhaps taking the life of a Soul Reaper first would be a benefit before my meal," the woman taunted. "It has been a long time since a Bount took the life of a Soul Reaper."

Unknown to her, Renji could see Ichigo was slowly moving away from the wall. The boy's movements were a bit slow from being slammed into the wall, but he wasn't badly hurt, mostly only had the wind was knocked out of him. In the distance, Renji could also feel the spiritual pressures of his two friends, Chad and Orihime. They were closing in on their position. Probably thanks to the help of those mod-souls Kisuke created.

Renji kept the Bount's attention on him as Ichigo got into position to attack. He was drawing himself to be bait, keeping his body tense, ready to attack or dodge if need be. He hoped Ichigo would hurry up as the teen kept drawing closer.

Kalia was quite terrified by what was going on. She had no idea this woman was a Bount, which were often decrypted as a vampire. She looked between Renji and the woman and couldn't tell what was more frightening, the man's sword or the woman. But what she could tell was the man was protecting her. And of course there was Ichigo. Did Kisuke know Ichigo was a fighter with a large sword? And if so was that what Kisuke always hid from her?

"Come on Soul Reaper!" the Bount taunted. "Make your move!"

Renji grinned. "Very well, then. Roar! Zabimaru!"

He swung his sword, looking as if he was intending to attack her. She easily dodged his attack as his sword extended. But when she did so, Ichigo took the moment to attack with his sword, getting her straight in the back. She collapsed to the ground rapidly as pain shot through her body.

"Go Renji!" Ichigo shouted. "Get Kalia out of here!"

Seeing Ichigo was too far away from the girl and he was just in front of her, Renji scowled before disengaging his shikai, sheathing his sword. Turning away from the fight, he looked at Kalia before scooping her into his arms, running from the scene.

Kalia wasn't sure what to make of what was going on when he took her into his arms. He just grabbed her and began running. Tears formed in her eyes as he looked up at him with big sad dark purple eyes, which made the color look lighter.

"Who are you?" she whimpered, feeling the air brushed her toes. It looked odd to her black stretchy pants, not having her brown shoes on.

"Renji," he answered as he held back groan. He could see she was beginning to cry. "Look, you don't need to cry. I'm going to protect you with my life."

He continued to run, going past the park, where her shoes were left behind, and down the street. The sky was darkening, which now killed the surreal sunset skies, turning the city into a darkened tomb of terrible occurrences. Her hands reached up to grip his black clothing as her eyes looked upon the dark sky. It was a dark night when her mother was taken from her and after that night, she hated being alone in the dark.

"Tell me something," he said, startling her worried thoughts. "Ichigo says you're related to Urahara? How is that?"

Kalia blinked, blinking the tears out of her eyes. "Ummm…" This guy knew Kisuke? "Kisuke adopted me some time ago after I was sent to foster care."

"So that's what he meant about wanting to rush me out quickly a little bit ago," Renji answered.

"What?" Fear was still gripping her heart but now she was feeling anger again. She began to push against Renji's chest, forcing him to stop running, which then she was able to pull out of his arms, standing on her own feet.

"Ok. Mister!" she demanded. "You're going to tell me what the hell is going on. And you're going to tell me now. For several months now, Kisuke has been talking to me in riddles, constantly provoking my anger and then a few months ago, I met Ichigo and those two seemed to be have been hiding something from me. I want to know and you're going to answer, as you seem to be part of this conspiracy. Now talk!"

Renji was taken aback. She was as stubborn as Kisuke described her who was going be staying with him for the next couple weeks. But hearing her snap at him began to bug him. She could be just obstinate as Rukia.

"Look, I just saved your life from that Bount, I don't need your attitude with me in what is going on. Frankly that isn't for me to say that should be more for Kisuke to tell you. All you need to know right now is you're in danger and I have to get you out of here and to safety!"

All color drained from Kalia's face at the name Bount. So that's what that thing was attacking. "Wh…what would have she done?" she asked fearful once again.

"She would have sucked your life energy out of you until there was nothing left but dust," he answered bluntly. "And if you must know I'm a Soul Reaper, which surprises me that you can see me. Humans don't normally see Soul Reapers."

He could see she was expecting him to explain what a Soul Reaper was. He groaned. "Look. As I just said, that's for Kisuke to explain not me. I'm just here to save your ass. Now, if you want your answers dealt with, then just shut up and let me protect you."

Kalia stepped back from the man before her. She never saw such a look like that before in her life. Not even Kisuke ever gave her a look like that. When she stepped back, she noticed how handsome the man looked. She could see he had many tribal tattoos and thought looked great on him.

Lowering her head, she realized at that moment in what Kisuke had been trying to teach her all this time. He knew about these Soul Reapers, she was sure of it, and he was trying to prepare her for the day when she would meet one face to face. That meant he must have known her little secret of being able to see spirits, which only began to happen in the past year, since she turned 18.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Can I ask one more question?"

Renji crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, go ahead. But just because you ask, doesn't mean I'll answer."

"I have been able to see ghosts for the past year. So could that be the reason why I can see you, since you say I shouldn't be able to?"

"You can see spirits?" he blinked, now it all made sense. "Actually yes, that would be the reason. You must have high enough spiritual pressure to be able to see spirits, which enables you to see Soul Reapers as well." He then smirked. "I take it Urahara has been putting you through his style of training. He even gave Ichigo a hard time, from what I've heard anyway."

She nodded. "Kisuke is a pain in my ass, but I know he means well. I love him like a brother/uncle."

"I'm confused at that. Why is he your brother/uncle? Shouldn't it be one or the other?"

She chuckled. "When Kisuke adopted me, he wasn't sure what to put down on the adoption papers. He was asked but couldn't decide if he'd be my uncle or brother. I like to think of his as both. He is a brother and gives me guidance like a brother should. But he's also like an uncle to me always there for me when he wants to be a pest. So I consider him both a brother and an uncle. In fact the adoption papers actually were left that blank. Legally I'm just adopted into the Urahara name as Kisuke as my guardian, well guardian until I came of age."

"Guess that makes a lot of sense. Well we better get going Urahara has a lot of explaining to do and doubt you'll give him a chance to elude your questions."

She looked up, staring straight into his small brown eyes. "Damn straight on that. There is no way in hell; he's getting off this time. I'll get the truth out of him one way or another. Thank you, Renji, for saving my life."

He pulled her back into his arms and began running off again, heading towards Kisuke's shop. He gave her a smile as a 'you're welcome' and continued on until finally reaching the man's shop. Upon reaching there, Ichigo was just arriving at the same time. He was a little banged up, but nothing Orihime couldn't fix, Kisuke had been waiting outside for them and the moment he saw Kalia appeared with Renji in his arms, he knew the jig was up. It was now time for the truth.


	2. Part 2

**Worlds Intertwined  
><strong>Part 2

Being wrapped in Renji's arms, Kalia was able to get a really close view of his tribal tattoos. They were very unworldly but unique. She enjoyed gazing at them as he carried her home to Urahara's Shop. But just as the two reached the shop, he stopped dead in his tracks, causing her to look up. There before her was Kisuke with a worried expression but also something else. He was busted. Her eyes narrowed, pushing herself out of Renji's arms. Still bare feet, she marched over to Kisuke, hands at her sides. She saw him take a deep breath as she drew closer to him. This was it, time for the truth.

"Kisuke…" she slowly began.

His eyes cast down for a moment as he lifted his hand, wanting to silence her. "Kalia. I know what you're going to say. I had hoped this wouldn't have happened, but I should have known it was bound to. However, this discussion shouldn't be conducted outside. Lets go in and your questions will be answered."

"I'm not moving from this spot until you answer me one question," she demanded. "Why didn't you tell me the truth? Didn't you think I wouldn't be able to handle it?" Her words were dry but demanding. "I'm a big girl now."

"Yes, that you are," he answered, seeing she was trying to embarrass him, well it wasn't going to work. He could see Renji and Ichigo were standing behind her, waiting to also hear his answer. "I really didn't want to pull you into this matter. Ichigo was pulled in because of unforeseen circumstances and I had hoped to spare you that grief. Kalia, I love you like a sister and will protect you with my life." His eyes never once left hers.

"So all your constant taunting was to prepare me for the day when I'd probably meet a Soul Reaper?"

He nodded. "Yes. Please, lets continue this inside. Normally humans cannot see Ichigo and Renji and we're exceptions to that, because of our high levels of spirit energy." He turned, leading the way into the store, going straight to the back where his living space was. He knew Kalia would have followed since Ichigo and Renji were. They probably wanted answers just as much as Kalia did.

Once in the main living area of the store, Kisuke took a seat, at a small table, indicating for the others to take one as well. Tessai stepped in, looking at Kalia. "Hello Kalia it is nice to see you again."

"Let me guess you know everything that's going on?" she asked, looking up at the tall man.

He gave a sheepish look, looking to his boss. He shook his head. "It's alright, Tessai," Kisuke answered. "From what I can gather, she was attacked by a Bount, since she arrived back shoeless, in Renji's arms."

"I'm sorry," Tessai answered. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, make some enough for everyone in case they would like any," Kisuke instructed. "Now, Kalia. We can talk without making a scene."

Her hands slammed against the table, getting everyone's attention. "Answers! Now! And don't leave anything out. What the hell is going on?"

Kisuke sighed. "Alright. I will explain from the top."

For the next two hours, he explained to his adopted family member about the Bounts and Soul Reapers and how Ichigo became one. When the explanation was completed, he then asked for another cup of tea. "Now, I'm sure you still have other questions like why I know all this. That is something I cannot tell you and for right now, don't even ask me. Just be satisfied knowing what is going on."

Kalia, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, listened to everything the older man had to say. Finally she sat up. "And Yoruichi?"

"Normally a woman, but can take the form of a male cat. She often does this so she can easily sneak into the Seireitei without causing any alarms. She's currently out on assignment at the moment."

"What?" Kalia jerked, nearly falling over, or would have if not for Renji, grasping her shoulders, preventing her from falling.

Ichigo gave a look of boredom. "Trust me. I know how you feel. I was in the Soul Society when she 'revealed' herself and it shocked the living hell of me. When she transforms, she's completely naked."

"That's a frightening thought," Renji retorted.

As upset as she was, Kalia tried to suppress a giggle, but failed when the sound escaped her throat, before she covered her mouth, forcing a snort out instead. She was completely amused by the idea of Yoruichi revealing herself naked to the teen. He looked to be the type who was very uncomfortable towards sexual situations.

Ichigo growled, showing his fist at the woman. "You think this is funny?" he snapped.

Luckily enough, Renji was between the two humans, preventing Ichigo from lashing out at the woman. "Ichigo! Will you calm down? Don't you think she's having a rough time as it is? Just finding out her adopted guardian has kept things from her."

Ichigo scowled before settling back down, still as a Soul Reaper. "Fine. Kalia, if it makes you feel any better, I tried to convince him to tell you, but he kept saying he didn't want you involved."

Kalia lowered her head. "This is a lot to take in all at once," she admitted. "I was just nearly killed tonight, by what explained as Bounts and was saved by someone from another world who travels here to help protect humans from Hollows." She then gasped, eyes going wide. "Kisuke…" she whispered. "My mom…"

Kisuke lowered his head, knowing exactly what she was asking. "Was killed by a Hollow, yes," he answered quietly. "Yoruichi was friends with your mother and explained that if it weren't for your father, you would have died too."

She snorted. "And just think he became an asshole right after that too."

"Excuse me?" Renji blinked.

"Renji," Kisuke said. "Kalia was abused as a child, which is how she came to be under my care. Yoruichi insisted for me to adopt her and keep her out of harms way."

"That's awful," Ichigo answered, anger completely drained. "My dad can be a little eccentric at times but he means well. Kalia, I know how you feel about your mom. My mom too died because of a Hollow six years ago."

"A little?" Renji quirked a brow. "From what Rukia told me before I arrived, he's a major nut job. Always attacking you when he thinks you're not ready."

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, anger flaring up again.

"Ok, you two. Calm down," Kisuke interjected. "We're not here to discuss the problems of Ichigo's home life. We're here talking about what Kalia now knows. I know this is a lot for you to take in, but I was truly trying to protect you from this life." Kisuke then looked to Ichigo. "Ichigo, perhaps it's time for you to head home."

Ichigo sighed. "Alright." He looked to his friend. "See you later, Renji."

The red head nodded as Ichigo stood, leaving the room to go and retrieve his real body. When the teen was gone, he looked at Kisuke who was then giving him a smile.

"Now, who wants food?" he asked a bit too cheerfully. "I'm sure you're both hungry by now."

Kalia groaned. "You're impossible," she whispered under breath as the three stood.

Renji went over to retrieve his gigai as Kalia followed her adopted brother/uncle into the dining room where a meal was getting set up. Minutes later Renji entered the room. "Ummm… I hope you don't mind if I stay here," he said as he took a seat.

"Not a all," Kisuke answered. "It's nice to have someone from the Soul Society here for dinner. Kalia, Ururu and Jinta took your books to your room when you ran off. And don't worry, your room hasn't changed any since the last time you were home from school."

"Thanks Kisuke," she politely answered. "You're always looking out for me, aren't you?"

Kisuke, now sitting beside Kalia at the table, reached over and grasped her hand. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect you my dear. I was telling you the truth that I love you like a sister. I may tease you, but that's just because I do that to everyone. Please, understand that."

"I do Kisuke," she answered.

Kisuke smiled before turning the food that was just put out. The two kids sat beside each other as Tessai took the opposite end of the table. Kisuke was at the other end with Kalia beside him and Renji beside her. They were opposite of the kids. Eating was pretty quiet until Renji finished his plate.

"That was so good, I would like some more."

Everyone stopped eating and looked at the Soul Reaper. "What?" he asked. "I can have more can't I?"

"Of course you can," Kisuke said, smirking. This guy was going to be fun. Time to bug him a little.

"But of course," Ururu started in her quiet voice. "Sometimes it's not always polite to ask for seconds."

"Yeah, but I don't think the boss wouldn't mind," answered Jinta. "After all, he is just a guest. The guest should always get to have seconds."

Kisuke hid his smile as the two kids also decided to join in on the fun. Kalia was shocked by what was going on. She couldn't believe the nerve of these people. They were teasing a guest and now she could see he was beginning to get confused.

"Go ahead," Kisuke said. "You are more than welcomed to have seconds."

"But are you sure you want to have seconds?" Jinta asked. "I mean Kalia after all hasn't been in here in a few months and you're wanting seconds before she has a chance to finish her meal?"

Renji went to reach over for the bowl to take a second helping but stopped when the boy spoke. He didn't know what to say. "Well…I…" he removed his hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Ururu. "I thought you just asked for seconds."

Kalia slammed her hands on the table. "The nerve of you people!" she snapped. "This man saved my life and you have the gull to do this to him. Kisuke! You're not funny!" With that, she stood, storming out of the dining area.

Renji now knew he missed something. Now he was confused on what to do. Take the seconds, not take it or go after the girl. He realized just then the three around the table were joking around.

He stood up from the table. "No wonder Kalia has a hard time." Leaving the room, he felt the need to her. He really didn't want her to get attacked again. He didn't have to go far before finding her at the entrance to the shop.

"Kalia! Wait!" he called, grabbing for her arm, turning her only to find she was in tears. "What's with the tears?"

"Kisuke is always doing things like that and it's not fair!" she barked. "He shouldn't do crap like that. You just saved my life tonight. They could at least give you some slack."

"But it probably was actually rude of me to ask for seconds when I'm staying in someone's home," he argued.

"That's not the point," she defended. "They had no right to treat you like that. None. It shouldn't matter you're from somewhere else." She waved her arms out. "Look, I really don't want to deal with this right now. I'm still trying to absorb the fact you're a Soul Reaper and Kisuke has kept this from me for a long time."

"But you know why he did," he said.

"That still doesn't make it better." She gave a sigh. "Renji, I know you're trying to help here. Why don't you go back inside and finished eating? I've lost my appetite to eat. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Well I sort of can't. My shoes were left in the park."

"Do you have others?" he asked. "Perhaps we can walk there together."

After a moment's thought, Kalia decided to take up his offer and get her shoes. She loved those shoes and wanted them back. Turning away, she went back inside, going to her room to get an extra pair. Before leaving she quickly informed Kisuke her and Renji were going out to get her discarded footwear.

* * *

><p>As Kalia's two-week vacation passed on, she continued to work on accepting the truth. Kisuke was teasing her less and began to give her some other training lessons to hopefully fend off Bounts if need be. With their strength, he knew teaching her how to fight wasn't going to work, so he settled on training her how to suppress spiritual energy. When Kalia wasn't studying or training, she took the time to get to know Ichigo and his friends, which two of them were now staying with Kisuke for their protection, because of the Bounts.<p>

The night arrived when the Bounts finally made their move. Every one of Ichigo's friends were all out on the move, acting fast to save the humans. Kalia had heard one of the Bounts killed on of their own for the creation of some big bugs and now those bugs were killing people.

But unfortunately for Kalia, she was forced to remain home, which she wasn't a very happy camper. Kisuke forbade her to go anywhere and he meant it, even went so far as to put up a barrier, preventing her from leaving the store. He was damn well making sure Kalia did not become a victim. He promised to protect her and that just what he was going to do. She didn't know everything about him or the fact he was actually a former Soul Reaper with his powers still in contact, which allowed him to create the barrier in the first place.

As Kalia continued to fume, pacing her bedroom, her door then slid open, revealing Kisuke. "Tessai and I needed, but we will be back."

She turned to him, glaring him. "Where the hell am I going to go?" she demanded. "You have me trapped in this building like a caged animal."

"Kalia, we've been through this," he tried to reason. "It's for your protection. I don't want to see you hurt or killed. It's not your time to be sent to the Soul Society."

"Kisuke, I'm not a child anymore. You can't just tell me what I can and can not do!"

"I can when it involves paranormal phenomenon. You just have to trust me."

She stomped her foot. "And yet Ichigo, a teenager, is able to go and hunt down these things while I'm trapped here."

"Because, that's his job as a Substitute Soul Reaper. You know that. Renji and Rukia are also Soul Reapers. As for Chad and Orihime, they have powers to protect themselves. You don't."

"Damn it, Kisuke!" she screamed, enraged.

Picking up a small object from her desk, she heaved it at Kisuke's face. Seeing it coming, he was quick to duck his head back, sliding the door shut before the object slammed into the wood. With a shake of his head, he looked at the door.

"That's not going to help me change my mind. I'll see you soon." He had hoped this Bount problem would be dealt with soon. In a few days Kalia was going back to the university and he couldn't stop her. He turned away from the door, heading down the hall to retrieve Tessai.

Going to her door, Kalia pushed it open as Kisuke turned the corner. He wasn't going to get away with this, not by a long shot. She would figure a way out of his barrier and prove to him she could handle herself. She knew what to expect and she already had been taught how to suppress her energy.

Waiting several minutes, Kalia remained at her door until she knew Kisuke was gone. When she felt the time was right, she stormed off from the room, going to the entrance of the store, where the barrier was its weakness to allow Kisuke and the others to enter and exit, but not her.

"That bastard thinks he can keep me locked up, well I'll show him a thing or two," she hissed. Not paying attention to what she was doing, she grabbed something and threw it at the barrier. If anyone were to look at the shop, they would not be able to see Kalia throwing things, which the objects would bounce back to her.

For nearly an hour she threw objects at the invisible wall until finally a crack began to form close to the bottom. The integrity of the barrier was weakening. With a smile, she stopped firing the objects and went over to it and started to kick at the crack, making it bigger. It didn't take long for the barrier to buckle under the pressure.

It soon shattered just as Jinta and Kisuke returned. Kisuke was dragging Renji, unconscious, with one arm around his neck while Jinta carried a young kid. Tessai was nowhere to be found. She gasped at Renji's look. He was hurt and she knew it.

The sound of her gasped caught Kisuke's attention and from under his hand his haunting eyes stared at her. He knew she broke the barrier and was very displeased about it. How did she break it though? But for the moment that was his least concern.

"Kalia, get me some blankets," he said. "These two were attacked by the new Bount bugs Ichigo mentioned."

Kalia's anger completely drained, now supported the look of worry. "Of course."

Quickly turning, she ran back into the shop, doing as asked. Going to the extra storage closet, she grabbed some blackest before returning to Kisuke and Jinta who had the two patients in a vacant room. She immediately went over, grabbed two spare futons before rolling them out, allowing Renji and the boy to rest on them. Kisuke was then able to take the blankets, resting them on the injured.

Kalia lightly grasped Renji's hand, seeing the scratches on the back. "Please, be ok," she whispered.

Kisuke watched silently as Kalia lightly grasped the man's hand. He even caught her quiet words. He looked to Jinta who was finishing on making the injured boy comfortable. "Jinta, why don't you go to your room? There's nothing more you can do now."

Jinta looked at the boss before nodding. "Sure." He quietly got up, leaving the room.

"Kalia, I'm very disappointed in you," Kisuke started when they were alone. "That barrier was up to protect you from what attacked Renji."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I had no idea…"

"No, you didn't," he answered. "I don't do things just to torment you because I want to. I do it to protect you. Yoruichi is the one who wanted me to adopt you."

"He saved my life," she answered solemnly.

Kisuke knew she heard him and understood. "He did and now I'm going to do everything I can to save his."

Just then the sounds of voices were getting closer. Seconds later, Kalia jumped, her hand leaving Renji's as Tessai entered with a short man heft over his shoulder.

"As you can see," Tessai said. "I brought Yamada."

"Put me down," the man complained. "I'm supposed to be working the register!"

Tessai let the man down and was able to turn just in time to see Renji and a boy and could clearly see they were hurt. Beside Renji, he could see a young human woman who had a worried expression.

"I'm sorry," Kisuke started. "I told Tessai it was urgent, as you can see why."

Kalia watched, as the man suddenly became a soul reaper and his gigai dropped to the floor. She gasped as the Soul Reaper went straight to Renji, feeling for a pulse. "I can barely feel a pulse. Can you put up a barrier to gather spirit energy?" he looked to Tessai.

"Of course I can," he said.

The man then removed something from his body saying he'd get to work. Kisuke looked at him with a slight smirk. "Very good. It's good of them to send a member of Squad 4 to come and assist."

"Squad 4? What's going on?" asked Kalia suddenly.

Kisuke's eyes turned to his adopted family member. "Kalia, this is Hanataro Yamada of Squad 4. Squad 4 is a group of healers, or in the World of the Living's case, doctors. If anyone can help these two, it will be him." He then stood, going over to Kalia. "Come, let the two do their work. You and I have a few things to discuss right now."

Pulling Kalia to her feet, Kisuke then rested a hand on her shoulder, leading her out of the room, into the main room. Going over to the table, he took a seat, indicating for her to sit. She knew he wanted to continue their disrupted conversation about her breaking his barrier.

"Kisuke, I don't need a lecture," she began. "I was so mad at you earlier, I wanted to try and prove myself that I don't always need you."

"I don't think you realize the grave situation you could have placed yourself in tonight," he argued the point, crossing his arms. "You know there's things about me I've never told you and not sure if I ever will. Because I feel the less you know, the safer you are."

"You really think I'm safe, not knowing your full history?" she rushed out, looking at him square in the eyes. "Have you ever considered, not telling me could be putting me in more of harm's way?"

"It has crossed my mind," Kisuke answered. "Until Yoruichi returns, I must continue doing what I think is best for you. I know you're not a child anymore, it's very obvious of that." He was referring to womanly body. He might have adopted her, but he was still a man and her curves were very noticeable to many. But though he noticed her, that didn't mean he was interested. She wasn't his style anyway. Besides, he was over 100 years old, which meant he was far older than any human being on Earth.

"Urahara!"

Both Kisuke and Kalia jerked towards the entrance to the shop at the shout, recognizing the voice belonging to Ichigo. Kisuke climbed to his feet, heading to the door before sliding it open to see Ichigo badly banged up, but there was another Soul Reaper, with blond hair, carrying an unconscious human. Kisuke never seen this guy before.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Izuru Kira," the blond man answered. "Lieutenant of Squad 3."

Kalia stepped up beside Kisuke and saw Ichigo. "Ichigo!" she gasped.

"Urahara! You have to help my friend Keigo." Ichigo took a few steps towards the entrance to the man's home but then collapsed.

Kisuke looked at Izuru. "Please, help me bring them inside. Kalia, please get Tessai and inform him of Ichigo. Inform Ururu and Jinta we'll need more blankets and perhaps something to drink for our fellow Soul Reaper friend."

"Thank you," Izuru answered. "But I don't need anything right now." Izuru removed his sandals, going inside the house while Kisuke grabbed Ichigo, and Kalia did as she was asked.

She was quick to inform Tessai Ichigo was hurt before running to get the kids to help. The two men finished up what they were doing before leaving to assist Kisuke. When there wasn't anything more she could do, Kalia went to Renji's room, sitting down beside him, knees curled under her. She grasped Renji's hand again like she did before.

"Please, be ok," she repeated her earlier comment. "You've done so much for me while I've been home." Tears welled up in her eyes. "You risked your life to save the boy. You rescued him like Kisuke did to me."

Unconsciously she pulled his hand closer to her body, allowing tears to splash against his hand. It was in that moment she finally comprehended everything Kisuke had been trying to tell her all this time. It was wrong of her to be so angry with him. He actually was protecting her like a big brother would or even an uncle. Actually to her, he was more of a brother than anything with all his constant teasing. And now here was Renji, her saviour from nearly two weeks ago, who was wounded and needed help.

As she continued to sit there, not paying attention to the time or how long she was sitting there, her hand was suddenly squeezed slightly, causing her to drift from her dazed thoughts. She looked to their joined hands before switching her gaze to his face, seeing his eyes were fluttering open, slowly.

"Renji!" she gasped. "You're awake!"

His head slightly turned to regard the young woman before him. "Ka…lia…" he moaned.

"Don't try to talk," she whispered, leaning down closer to his face, putting her fingers on his lips. Her heart was racing in her chest as her fingers touched his face.

Unfortunately though from the way she was leaning, he had a clear view of her bra clad breasts. Even with his eyes not fully focused, he could see plenty. He never see a bra before but knew what they were. What was worse was the type of bra she wore was nothing like he heard in his life. In the Soul Society, all the women wore simple cotton white bras. Kalia's on the other hand was different. Hers was the color of pink like her top and it had a lot of lace.

His cheeks slightly turned a shade of pink of seeing such a sight and quickly snapped his head in the opposite direction. His quick action caused alarm to Kalia, forcing her to look down, which was then she realized he had looked down her shirt.

Just when she thought her heart couldn't hammer anymore, it began beating so fast; skin turning a very bright shade of crimson pink. Gasping, she was quick to sit up, wrapping her hands against the collar of her top. He saw her breasts, now that was totally embarrassing. Her fingers were shaking as she gripped her top tight against herself, her hand leaving his as she scooted back.

"I'm…so…sor…sorry," she stuttered.

Renji tried to move but his muscles did not want to cooperate at the moment. Beside him, he could see the kid was still hurt and they were safe at Urahara's. "No…" he rushed out. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have…" What the hell was he saying? In a way it was her fault. She shouldn't have leaned over that far when she was hovering over a man!

Her cheeks were so inflamed; she thought he could feel the heat from her cheeks. Once feeling his hand free, Renji turned his gaze back to Kalia, seeing her bright pink cheeks. For someone who could fight with Kisuke with tooth and nail sure could be embarrassed easily and yet Kisuke seemed to do a bit worse with her. Renji wasn't sure if he could figure this one out.

His thoughts went to his hand, realizing she had been holding it. Why had she been holding his hand? Was she worried about him? "Were you worried about me?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject.

For several seconds, she stared at him, not sure what to do until comprehending his question. "Yes…" she stuttered for a moment before clearing her throat. "I was. Sorry if that made you fee…"

"No, it's ok," he answered. "I'm just surprised you were concerned for me. I'm not even from this world."

The brightness in her cheeks began to lessen as his words began to annoy her. "It shouldn't matter what world you're from. Didn't you tell me a few days you were once a human?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked. "I don't ever remember ever living here in the World of the Living. I died long before your grandparents were ever born."

"You're an idiot sometimes you know that," she snapped. Blush gone as she moved closer to him, forgetting about her embarrassment. "It doesn't matter that you're hell of a older than I am or that we come from different worlds. You were hurt and I was worried about you. Is that a crime?"

Somehow Renji found the power to lift himself up. Now he was able to look at her square in the face instead of looking up. The two were not that far apart from one another.

"No, it's not a crime," he argued back, observing for the first time how beautiful she was. She had been worried about him and found that quite attractive. "I just don't fully understand. We barely know each other."

"Do I have to spell it out for you!" she yelled. "You saved my freaking life you moron!"

Renji blinked. For a minute he sat there on the futon, thinking. Was that the only reason? Because he saved her life? His eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute," he finally said after several moments of silent. "You are worried about me because of that?"

"No, that's not the only reason!" she snapped, not thinking. "There's other reasons."

"Like what?" he challenged, getting closer in her face.

"I don't have to tell you that!" she growled, getting closer to him. "My feelings are my feelings."

"Oh really?" he mocked, turning his head, crossing his arms. "You're probably just young school girl who doesn't know what she wants and is quite embarrassed about herself."

"I'm not a school girl!" she defended, getting flustered with anger. "I'm in university!"

"Isn't that a school?" he asked, looking back at her.

She was taken aback by his comment. She sat back a little, contemplating, eyes cast down. "Well… yes…" Her eyes then bounced back to his. "But that's different. I'm not going to high school like Ichigo and his friends. I'm studying to be a teacher."

He released a snort, unfolding his arms. "Really now? A teacher eh? From the looks of things I bet you've never been kissed before from the way you were embarrassed moments ago."

"What?" Now she was fuming. How dare he presume to know what she had or had not done? "That is none of your damn business."

He smirked. "Really? So if that's the case, prove me wrong. If you're not a silly schoolgirl and university is different from high school, kiss me." He figured that would make her back down, at least that what he thought. If Kisuke could get her to back down from challenges why couldn't he?

"Damn you," she hissed. There was no way he was going to be another Kisuke. None! She would wipe that smirk off his face one way or another. Getting up into his face, she had the look of defiance. "You so sure of yourself now?" She suddenly asked.

Renji's eyes widened in shock as his smirk faded. Her hands grasped both sides of his face and pushed his head towards her, slamming their lips together. Renji couldn't believe she would actually do it. He figured she would have backed down, but she didn't. Feeling her lips against his own suddenly caused him to lose focus as his eyes closed, enjoying himself in that simple kiss.

Feeling his lips was a dream come true as her own eyes slid closed, enjoying the kiss but then her reality slammed into her. What the hell did she just do! She released her hands from his face, pressing them into his chest before pushing away from him.

For several minutes the two were silent, slightly heavy breathing because the kiss took both their breaths away. Anger was gone out of both them now.

"I didn't think you would do it," he finally said quietly.

"Guess you don't me as well as you think you do," she answered back before blushing brightly again. "I…I have a confession?"

He regarded her carefully seeing her blush. "You never were kissed before were you?" he asked, figuring it out.

She lowered her head, blushing profoundly. "N…no…"

His fingers stretched forward, touching her chin, lifting it so he could see into her eyes. He was actually enjoying her blushes and seeing as he just gave her, her first kiss, made his heart hammer. At feeling of his fingers her heart began to hammer again. This time not from anger or embarrassment but because she was actually enjoyed his touch.

"Well I must admit," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes. "I rather enjoyed it even though it was only for a few seconds."

She gulped, wanting to look away, but found her body enable to move. She continued to stare into his eyes, feeling her heart wanting to jump out of her chest. "I…I…did…" finally her eyes cast down as she whispered. "Too…" She then closed her eyes, not wanting to look into his face.

Seeing her flushed face, eyes closed, Renji couldn't help but feel like he should give her a proper kiss, one that would have real meaning. Keeping his fingers under her chin, he leaned in closer to her. He could feel her body trembling as his breath touched her skin. His heart hammering in his ears, he had to do it. He just had to.

For Kalia feeling his breath on her face, knowing he was getting closer, she knew what he was about to do and she was powerless to stop him. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to look, in case she did lose the nerve and slap him away. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to. For so long she wanted to be kissed, to have a boyfriend, but with Kisuke around, she hardly ever had time. Of course he often would chase away the boys. Besides the boys she knew were jackasses and Kisuke knew it, so she couldn't blame him for chasing them away.

Seeing she wasn't going to back away, he finished closing the distance, lightly pressing his lips against hers. Her body jolted at the contact, but his other hand, resting against her shoulder, preventing her from moving. He was going to give her a proper kiss and that was that.

His fingers left her chin finally, sliding up her jaw, resting against the side of her face, fingers brushing into her hair, which was held up in her traditional ponytail. He thought she was very beautiful, even with her white streak of hair, which at first he saw it was odd but now he was accustom to it. His other hand lifted from her shoulder, sliding up her jaw to rest against the other side of her cheek as he slanted his head, applying a little more pressure into the kiss.

He would have smiled when he felt her begin to respond, but with her responding, his mind totally shut down and wanted to just live in the moment. Her arms rose up to rest against his elbows before sliding her body in closer to him where her arms then went around and rested against his back, gripping his uniform. Having her closer to him, his arms left her face to wrap around her neck, pressing her even closer to him.

The kiss was totally sweet and innocent but as the seconds ticked away, it became something more. She was responding more and slanting her head to give better access, which he happily took. But the one thing that surprised them both was she opened her mouth, sliding her tongue against his lips. She had heard the girls in school and even in high school talk about French kissing and how they enjoyed it and now Kalia wanted to know what it was like.

Feeling her tongue on his lips, Renji couldn't help but rise up to the challenge. He opened his mouth, allowing her to take her first taste. His tongue joined hers and soon the two were immersed in a deep passionate kiss. But eventually the need for air disrupted them both and they pulled away but not the embrace.

"Now," he slightly panted, trying to get his air back. "That's a proper kiss."

She giggled, before leaning her head against his chest. "Thank you for coming back," she admitted. "I was worried."

He hugged her to him, kissing her head. Reality finally crashed into his body. That was right. Those Bount bugs attacked him because he was protecting a human boy. His head turned to the unconscious boy. "I hope the boy will be ok."

Kalia looked over at the boy. "I'm sure he will be." She then lifted off his chest looking up at him. She gave him a smile. "My first kiss with a Soul Reaper no less, my hero. I don't think I could have imagined anything better."

He smiled at her before briefly kissing her again. He pulled her back into an embrace and just held her close against him. It was going to be hard to have to let her go. He would have to soon return to the Soul Society when the situation was over and he'd probably never see her again. But for right now though, he was going to live in the moment. A human stole his heart, and he wasn't going to do anything to take it back.

Unknown to either one of them, through a small crack in the door, two shadowed eyes watched the display. He had watched their entire fight and now was happy for his girl, she found someone. Only problem was he wasn't human. But with Kisuke, he'd figure a way for those two to be together. Now the problem for him was to tell Yoruichi of Kalia falling in love with a Soul Reaper. Turning away, Kisuke went back to the next room where Ichigo and his friend were being treated.

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy your story Lightning-Alchemist-Rini!<em>

_This was first ever story request. Kalia is not mine, she belongs to Lightning-Alchemist-Rini_


End file.
